In My Car of All Places
by turntechGodhead TG
Summary: Dave and John are surprised when they discover something going on in the back of Dave's car. John/Dave and Sollux/Karkat.


A/N: Pretty sure this is the first fanfic I've actually managed to finish (I usually get halfway through something and then realize I have no idea where I'm going with it and it never gets finished), and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Randomly inspired by my craziness plus the fact that we actually went out to the football field for a similar project in my Geometry class. Short and sweet. Dedicated to ectoBiologist EB for having gotten me into these ships in the first place, giving me more confidence to write stuff and just generally being an awesome friend!

Shippy John/Dave and Sollux/Karkat shiz. Implied sexual activity, but mostly just fluffy stuff and jokes.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything in Homestuck whatsoever! This is all just in a day's work for a fan~

~Begin~

"So, John, ready to find out how many yards are to $3,000,000?"

"That makes no sense."

"What? That's what we're doing."

Dave and John were currently stragglers at the back of their mobile Algebra II class, which was heading toward their school's football field to do some hands-on something or other involving money and earnings and whatnot… to be honest, Dave didn't care that much. He often didn't care that much.

The empty area surrounding them was deserted, empty of any souls except for their class, wandering through the spaces in front of their school toward the path leading over to the football field. Dave could see his car in the parking lot from where they were walking. Turning around briefly, he saw nobody behind them. An idea dawned on him.

"I know what we should do."

"Let me guess… something highly against the rules, right?"

"Exactly." He pointed to his car. "We should just blow this place right now. I mean, it's Friday anyway, right?"

"Dave, you idiot, we'd get caught!" John said to him, smacking his arm lightly, though his tone wasn't insulting. In fact, he laughed as he said it, grinning.

"John, I'm being serious," Dave responded, though he too was amused.

"Dave, we can't just drive out of here. This place actually has security, you know."

"I know the security guy, he'd let us through for me."

"How do you know someone else isn't working security today then?"

"He always works Fridays."

"How do you know he isn't sick?"

"John, could you stop asking ridiculous fucking questions and actually take a risk for once?"

"Take a risk? You're telling me I don't take risks?"  
>"Okay, well, maybe you do, but whatever. Just come on already, Jegus fuck."<p>

Dave took off toward the parking lot after double-checking that no one was watching, pulling John along behind him. John, apparently, wasn't too awfully reluctant; he was soon right alongside the dark-spectacled boy as they quietly ran toward his car. As they approached it, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors.

"Ready to actually do something bad for once?"

"Just shut up and drive!" said John, with some odd mix of impatience and amusement. Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades as he opened he door, slid inside, and shut it again as quietly as possible. He was about to put the key in the ignition when John stopped him.

"Hey, wait… Dave, look." John said quietly. He was pointing toward the back, and when he turned around to look, lowering his shades a bit to glance above them, he saw why; two figures appeared to be curled up under a blanket back there. He knew immediately who they were, as their respective sets of distinctive candy-corn horns were just visible beyond the end of the blanket they were sharing.

Raising his voice what he guessed was enough to wake them from their apparent slumber, he said, "What the fuck are you two doing in my car?"

Karkat and Sollux jolted awake at the sound of his voice, scrambling to hold a share of the blanket over themselves for fear of exposure. "What the hell, Strider?" exclaimed Karkat, without really thinking about it.

"I should be saying 'what the hell?' to you, since you're the one in my car and all." responded Dave, smirking ever so slightly.

"Have you two been in here since this morning?" asked John, looking confused.

"No, we rode here on the roof," said Karkat, his words absolutely dripping in sarcasm as he rolled his eyes, "Of course we have."

"Why are you out here already anyway? I know it's not 2:30 yet," said Sollux, looking rather dazed and trying to find his multi-colored glasses underneath the blanket somewhere.

"It's not. We're sneaking out," said John, who seemed to be trying to act as nonchalantly about it as Dave, though he couldn't keep from grinning just a bit at the mischievousness of it. Then, however, he turned to Dave and asked him somewhat incredulously, "How did you not notice they were back there?"

"I don't make a habit of checking the back every damn time I get in," said Dave, matter-of-factly. Directing his gaze toward the two naked trolls in the back of his car again, he said, "You might want to get some clothes on. But, I don't know, that's just me." He shrugged.

"Turn around, fuckface, and maybe we will," said Karkat, instinctively pulling the blanket just a little bit higher over himself. Dave rolled his eyes, and the pair in the front averted their gaze. Dave turned the mirror away too, just in case Karkat might be getting some paranoid ideas about either of the two of them taking perverted glances at it. As they waited for the two trolls to locate and adorn their clothes, they leaned on each other. Gradually, this turned into full blown cuddling, and, by the time Sollux and Karkat were fully dressed, they were kissing rather passionately, not caring whether the other two noticed or not. Sollux leaned forward somewhat.

"I think it's our turn to break up the party now," he said, looking rather exasperated. Dave, who apparently wasn't finished yet, gave Sollux a rude gesture to their side; a few moments later, after they'd decided they were good and finished, they parted, and Dave finally repositioned himself. Karkat was already buckled in and ready to go; Sollux and John proceeded to follow suit, and, after a short glance from John, Dave did as well.

"Let's just pretend that that wasn't incredibly awkward for all of us just now," said John, trying to break the silence that had formed as Dave started the car and began to pull out.

"For them, maybe," said Dave, as he made his way onto the road heading out, "I thought it was hilarious." As they made their way out (turns out it didn't matter at all who was working security, because whoever it was was sound asleep), Sollux, who still looked rather tired, leaned on Karkat, and yawned sleepily, letting his eyes flutter closed again. As he did so, Karkat reached a hand up to gently pet Sollux's head as though he were a dormant kitten, which he drowsily leaned into.

"Wait," said Karkat, his voice much lower than before as they drove down the hill, "doesn't this school have security cameras out there?"

"Shit, I didn't think of that," said Dave, sounding a bit frustrated. John shrugged at him.

"At least we fucked up together," he said, laughing, as they drove away from the school.


End file.
